I'm getting MARIED!
by Kitkatmadness
Summary: When Haruhi and Tamaki set up a marriage meeting for their daughter Yuki and hikaru's son Kai, and everything goes well, they decide to make them get married. Just one problem. Kai and yuki hate each other! Also kaorou's son Syo has his eyes set on Yuki. Will hate turn to love, or will they be doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ouran! **

I'm Yuki and this is my story. I was a pretty rich girl, happily getting spoiled and defying my parents , but then everything changed with that damn marriage meeting! I can't decide if its a good or a bad thing. All I know is it was cursed from the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be really long! Review if you like it! Thanks! :) disclaimer: I don't own ouran. **

Yuki:

"ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why do I have to go?! i usually don't have to go! You guys can handle it!" I wined as my mom attempted to drag me out of bed at 7:00, and I mean literally drag. I was clinging to a bed post while she pulled my ankles.

"Because his father Hikaru Hitattchin is a verry good friend of your father and I." she said as she gave one final yank and my hands lost their grip as I tumbled to the floor in a pile of silk sheets. She dragged me into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I finally relented and groans as I took a shower.

When I got out I saw my mother had layed out a knee length dark blue peplum dress and a pair of dark blue velvet pumps. I got dressed and dryer and brushed my long wavy blond hair. I put on some makeup, a pearl necklace and matching bracelet. I looked at my self in the mirror. Slender, beautifull, grace full and completely PISSED OFF! Why did my parents have to decide on my husband? My father got to choose his ownwife! Why couldnt I choose my own husband?! Oh well I had to be nice and grace full. I went down stairs anWallace's down the huge flight of marble stairs to the parlor with the soma family seal on the huge polished marble floor. My mother was hugging a boy with his back turned too me. When my shoe clacked on the floor they all turned to look at me. i took in a sharp breath. His eyes reflected the same surprise I felt.

He was tall with a orange hair and obviously toned muscles under his black suit. He looked just like the highschool photos of his father I had seen except he was taller and buffer. I hated him immediately. "well... I'm going back upstairs!" I said and turned around to make a run for it. If I made as break for it I could still make it to his house before my parents could call uncle Kyoya and send the private police after me...

"Don't even think about it! We have Kyoya on speed dial!" My mom said taking her iPhone out of her pocket. I cringed, faked a smile and turned back to a smug looking mom, moping dad, a grin from mr. Hitattchin and a cocked eyebrow smirk combo from my future "husband". 'yep he's a bastard!' I thought.

I descended the rest or the stairs slowly. When I got to the bottom the son held out his arm and with a mocking sneer said "what? Don't like what you see Princess?" He whispered into my ear. After I heard that I lost it!

30 minutes later my boyfriend Ren and I where sitting with orange top(that's my nickname for my future husband) his dad, and my parents were sitting in uncle Kyoya's office while he glared at Ren.(why does everyone hate Ren?! I don't get it!)"Mom dad I dont want to marry him!" I blurt out. At that statement Kyoya glares at Kai and says "If you hurt my goddaughter or force her to marry you I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell! And that is promise, not a threat." He says so sternly it makes my whimper. When he looks at me his eyes immediately soften and a warm smile. then Ren puts his arm around me and if looks could kill Ren's arm would be dead. I'm about to pull away when I see Kai glaring if I'm not mistaken at Ren's arm around me with, if I'm not mistaken... Jealousy. That's when I decide to snuggle deeper and lay my head on his chest. Ren kisses me on the temple when Kai looks away and I rethink my decision as I see hurt in Kai's eyes as he looks away. Wait! Why do I feel guilty?! He hates me! But the look in his eyes was unmistakable. It was hurt, as if your love was slipping away.

"Okay so you slapped Kai and then ran off to Ren's?" Uncle Kyoya asks looking slightly amused.

"Yes. Because he's an irritating bastard!" I say bluntly witch wears snickers Fromm Ren and shocked looks from my parents and mr. Hitattchin along with a regretful look. Uncle Kyoya was trying unsuccessfully to supress a smile.

"Well then, I believe we're done here Kyoya said and winked at me.


End file.
